The Woman Behind the Man
by J.L. McD
Summary: Tom had one love in his life and she was a Muggle-born. When the dark war rages, what will be her part? Takes place during Harry's years 5-7. (I fixed Chapter 2!!!)
1. Always

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter in all ways, shapes and forms, does not belong to me in the least._

_Claimer: The OC belongs to me and is completely original. She does not belong to J.K. which will be made evident as I'm most likely nowhere as good at writing as her._

A/N: Just to clear some stuff up…

 **_"…" are thoughts in people's heads._**

_"…"_ _are song lyrics from the song Always by Saliva._

And the rest is pretty much self-explanatory… Have a good read!!!

~**~**~**~

**Always**

"Don't do it Tom." Her voice broke the silence of the chamber.

"Dana." He said looking to the girl who had somehow managed to find the chamber. "How'd you get into here? Only people who can speak parselmouth can get into here!" Shock was evident on his face.

"Just don't do it Tom. I know what you're going to do and don't." She said, her voice shaking as tears threatened to fall from eyes.

"You don't understand! I have to."

"Why Tom, why?" she asked him desperately.

"Because I am the heir of Slytherin and it is my duty to purge this school of all the filthy Mudbloods!" He shouted at her causing her to fall back a step in surprise.

She couldn't believe what he was saying. "You even want to get rid of me?" She asked looking at him desperately. She watched as tears weld in his eyes but, whether from anger or true sadness which he refrained from showing, she didn't know.

**_"Why?"_** he asked himself nearly breaking down completely. **_"Why do I have to kill her?"_ **

"Because she is Muggle-born, you know that." said a voice matter-of-factly in his head.

"I hate you Salazar!" He shouted out enraged.

Dana looked at him with dampened, confused eyes. She loved him so much but, he wouldn't accept her love and why? Was it because she was born of Muggles or was it simply because she wasn't good enough for him? She knew she couldn't live her life without him and if he felt he had to kill her and could never be with her, she'd rather it be like that than know that she would love him for the rest of her life, but never be able to be with him.

_"I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"_

_It's telling me all these thing, that you would probably hide_

_Am I, your one and only desire_

_Am I the reason you breath, or am I the reason you cry_

_Always… always… always… always… always… always…___

_I just can't live without you"_

            Tom remained silent after his outburst, staring curiously at the girl so vulnerable in front of him. He loved her more than she could possibly imagine and now he knew that she returned that love. But, he could never let his feelings show. She was a Muggle-born and he couldn't possibly love a Muggle-born… could he?

"Go away Dana, I don't love you." He denied; the final remains of everything human inside him dying.

            He heart broke into millions of pieces and tears threatened the threshold of her eyes even more. I'm not asking you to love me." She said, trying to remain strong and not let him see that he hurt her. "I'm only asking that you don't do this."

            Tom ran a hand through his short black hair. **_"Why's she making this so hard? She knows that at any moment I could call on the basilisk and kill her yet she stands her ground. Why is she doing this?"_**

"You know that when you open that, people will die. I don't think you want that Tom. I honestly don't." She said firmly pushing down her tears.

"You have NO IDEA what I want… JUST LEAVE DANA!" He shouted, losing his previous conviction that originally brought him to the chamber. "This doesn't involve you!"

_"I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you_

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you_

_Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you"_

"Like HELL it doesn't Tom!" She shouted out in frustration. "You think that once you let that thing lose it'll just avoid me because you love me? Think again!!! You know as well as I do that, that thing will kill me too!"

            Tom's world rocked on its stilts. He knew what she said to be true, but, he'd never admit it to her or anyone else. He could barely admit it to himself. **_"Would I really kill the one I love?"_ He couldn't help but question himself.**

"I can see you don't need my opinion to make you choice." She voiced, having taken Tom's silence as proof that he didn't care about her at all. "I guess I'll just leave you to your future homicidal ways." She turned on her heel and headed towards the exit feeling her world falling apart.

            She stopped momentarily, looking back at Tom and the untouchable she knew she'd always want. "Goodbye Tom. I'll always love you regardless of everything hurtful you've said to me here today." With that the tears that threatened her eyes rolled down her cheeks and it took every ounce of her being to continue to stand proud and begin to walk out of the chamber.

_"I feel, like you don't want me around_

_I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around_

_Its__ all, been bottled up until now_

_As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound of_

_Always…always…always…always…always…always…___

_I just can't live without you"_

            Tom couldn't believe what he was doing. Almost as if his love had taken over him, he'd raced across the room and taken hold of her wrist. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded in a desperate whisper the likes of which Dana had never heard before.

            She looked up into his desperate eyes feeling all the love he'd hidden from her over the years they'd only been friends. "I don't want to Tom, but you're leaving me no choice." She said tears still streaking her cheeks.

            He gently cupped her face with his hands looking deep into her eyes. She looked up at him desperately. "I don't want to die Tom." She finished whispering as well, as her voice wavered.

            Tom's bottom lip quivered. He'd never felt like this for anyone before, but he knew what he had to do and couldn't ignore the call of Salazar Slytherin. However, he also knew he couldn't stand not have her near him anymore. He gently pulled her body as close to him as possible and brought his lips down to hers, lightly kissing her.

_"I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you_

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you_

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you"_

            Dana fell into the sweet kiss. It went against everything the two were supposed to believe in, but it didn't matter just then and there. At that time, the only thing that mattered was them in each others arms.

            As the two pulled away, Dana's eyes cried fresh tears of regret. She knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry Tom." She whispered hoarsely. "Goodbye." With that she turned once more and left the chamber, leaving Tom alone with his many confusing thoughts.

_"I wrapped my head around your heart_

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

_Always…always…always…always…"_

            He couldn't believe she just left like that. Tears of anger filled his eyes. Only she could make him feel emotion. She made him weak, but not for long. He could hear her silent sobs coming from the girl's washroom at the entrance to the chamber. As he turned towards the large statue of Salazar Slytherin, he uttered unrecognizable words and unleashed the monster.

"Goodbye Dana." He said closing his eyes and letting the basilisk pass him. He listened closely as what he thought to be Dana's earsplitting scream filled the room. "I'll always love you too." He finished tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks; he fell to his knees in sobs unable to bring himself to believe what he just did.

_"I see, the blood all over your hands_

_Does it make you feel, more like a man?_

_Was it all, just a part of your plan_

_The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound"_

            Dana jumped as the scream filled her ears. "NO!!! TOM!!!" She shouted turning spinning around to face the direction she had been coming from. Her breathing nearly stopped as she realized that attack was meant for her. She turned quickly and ran back to her dormitory.

            Ignoring the concerned looks she got as she burst into the common room, she rushed up to her dormitory and quickly jotted down a note to her parents explaining that things were about to go seriously wrong at Hogwarts and that she had to leave right away.

_"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you_

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't get around you_

_I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude_

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you"_

            She quickly packed up her things before heading straight to bed, giving herself the false sense of security of being between the sheets of her bed. "Tomorrow," she thought "tomorrow I'll be safe and away from here." But, she couldn't help but let a tear streak down her cheek, think about the audacity Tom had to try and kill her. But, she was determined to stay true to her word. She still loved Tom… and she always would.

_"I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you_

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you_

_I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude_

_I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you"_

            Her parents arrived the next day and her things were quickly loaded into the carriage. Her not had served its purpose in getting them worried about her safety; they had been there before she had even woken up. As the last of her things were packed away, she turned to look at Hogwarts on last time. There standing on the steps at the entrance was Tom, but not her Tom. A Tom that was a stranger to her; his face showed no emotion but utter hatred and his eyes were cold as ice. She knew this wasn't the end, in fact, thing were only just beginning. They would meet again… someday. She hopped into the carriage with her parents and they took of. "Goodbye Hogwarts, goodbye… Tom." Silent tears fell from her eyes and she watched this stranger she saw until he was completely out of sight.

            He looked on regretfully at the girl he'd failed to kill as she was taken away the by the carriage. "Goodbye Dana… till we meet again." Tom whispered into the wind making it seem even colder.

_"Always…always… always…"_

~**~**~**~

A/N: Well, there's Chapter One. As you can tell, there will be more to this. :D I'm still working on all my other stories and I have another songfic to put up, but it's only a one part deal… SO!!! Hope you enjoyed Chapter One and I'll keep updating… Till next time, Read and Review and have some cocoa or something… lol…

Jenny,Lee McD

P.S. This has been reposted for easier viewing… The last version put up was a little annoying and confusing. Sorry about that!!!


	2. Why the Memories?

_Disclaimer: Oh come on… You know I don't own Tom Riddle and anything Harry Potter… I'd love to mind you 'cause I'd be rich but, since I don't, just… enjoy the sonfic… lol…_

A/N: Ok… I thought it was about time that I did an update on this one… And guess what… IT'S ANOTHER SONGFIC CHAPTER!!! Woot!!! Lol… Well, partially… I think I might try to make the whole thing a bunch of songfics… This chapter is also in the same format as the last… Well…  Hope you enjoy… 

(Repost: Ok… I'd like to thank Kitty for pointing out a flaw on my part… It's now fixed and I hope you enjoy the revised version… Sorry about that…)

**Why the Memories?**

            The window was chill as Dana rested her head against it. Her thoughts flew back to that day so long ago when she had confronted the only man she thought she'd ever love and had said goodbye to the only place she thought she'd ever call home. She never in a million years thought it would have been as hard as it was and now she was going back to face what she'd left behind. 

            The train gave a sudden lurch, waking her from her reverie and making her aware of her surroundings. She gave an involuntary shiver, fearing what came next, before lifting herself from her seat and grabbing for her luggage. Her legs wobbled as she dismounted the train and stepped onto the platform that was so familiarly strange to her. 

"Ms. Stradahan?" a familiar grubby voice asked.

"Er… yes?" she questioned looking up at a giant man. "HAGRID!" she shouted in surprise.

"Do I know ye miss?" he questioned looking curiously at her.

"It's been a long time Hagrid. It's me Dana." She said looking up at Hagrid, her eyes full of hope.

"Blimey! Dana, is that REALLY you? My how you have changed!" he said looking down at the girl he had once considered a younger sister. "It's so great to see you, 'specially in times like these. Well, I best be gettin' you to McGonagall, she'll be wantin' to take you to Dumbledore."

She nodded and was led to the carriage where she mounted it. "It was good seeing you again Hagrid" she shouted out the window of the carriage as it lurched forward. The big man waved to her as the carriage rolled away from him and disappeared in the distance.

~**~**~**~

            The carriage came to soft stop just in front of Hogwarts. Dana stood once again upon wobbly legs and dismounted the carriage taking no more than three steps before gazing up at the huge castle. It was just as it had been when she left it... big. She was once again back with her true love, the school she would always consider her home. 

"Welcome back Dana." said a familiar voice.

"Oh… Professor McGonagall! Thank you." She replied gratefully.

"I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore." She answered, a smile gracing her lips as turned to lead the way.

_"I remember stormy weather_

_The way the sky looks when it's cold._

_And you were with me, content with walking_

_So unaware of the world."_

The steps were hard under her feet and the sweet scents that wafted through the door of the Great Hall filled her nostrils once more. She was truly home once more. No longer did she hide away in that torture-like house that was forced upon her. The place where the walls were bare and no voices rang out in the air.

"Please let him let me stay." She hoped as she followed McGonagall through a hallway she remembered with great pain.

_"Please don't drive me home tonight,_

_'Cause I don't want to feel alone._

_Please don't drive me home tonight,_

_'Cause I don't wanna go"_

            A vision of the Head Boy Tom walked out into the middle of the hallway as he had her first day ever at Hogwarts and greeted her. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Tom Riddle, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He had said.

            She had gained a blush of deep red, as a small crush began to develop within her. She never thought that anything would come of it. How naïve she had been. She should have seen him then for what he was and now it was too late to take back the heart she had given to him. She was his from the moment he had said "Hello".

            The vision disappeared leaving her with memories of the afternoon she had had with him that day getting to know him as no one else ever had or ever would. "Why had he opened up to me? Why was I so special?" She couldn't help but question. "Nothing, that's what." She answered herself. "I was just another girl who looked weak and vulnerable. I just happened to be there, giving him an opportunity to take advantage of me."

_"Tuesday morning in the dark_

_I was finding out who you are"_

"Dana?" McGonagall's voice broke through to her.

"OH!!! Er… Sorry… just, you know… the memories of this place." She said with a face that was fighting between two emotions.

"Ah yes…" McGonagall replied looking to the floor unable to look at the girl before her without wonder of which moments she was thinking. "Unfortunately," she started again. "We really should be getting to Professor Dumbledore. Come along." 

            Dana nodded and followed closely behind each step flooding her mind over and over again with memories of the past. One however stuck out to her the most. Tom appeared once more as she passed the cushioned bench of her memory. His body lay draped the length of the bench with his eyes darting here and there under the veil of his eyelids as he dreamed of things that no one would ever know he dreamed of…except her. 

            She had just learned how to make her pictures move and having an opportunity such as catching Tom sleeping in the hallway was priceless since he barely ever let anyone see him at a weak moment. She sneakily held up her camera and took the shot before lowering the camera back down to dangle by the cord around her neck. He strayed back to Tom on the couch. He looked so peaceful and innocent. What people said about sleep being a great disguise of the actual person was evidently made true by Tom. It was memories like this that made her think that Tom wasn't always evil but, of course he had to have been. 

            After being mesmerized for several more minutes by his sleeping form she left to do other things. However, these other things made her continually walk post Tom on his bench. "Maybe it was then." she thought. "Maybe it was in that very moment that I fell in love with him and if it had, was there anyway I could have avoided my falling for him? Would I have wanted to?" Her memory slowly began to fill her mind with so many questions, questions to which she did not have any answers.

_"I took your picture while you were sleepin_

_And then I paced around the room_

_If I had known then that these things happen_

_Would they have happened with you?_

_Oh"_

            They were slowly nearing Dumbledore's office. It seemed to Dana the walk of eternity as the memories continued to flood her mind. Tom just wouldn't leave. Her mind flew to the room she's once had in this school and the night Tom had comforted her after a most unfortunate incident. Her grandmother had just died and she was the only person in the family who had ever truly been able to give Dana advice.

            Tom had stayed that night in Dana's room to hold her close as she slept and to let her know she wasn't alone. She thought that he was in a way telling her that he loved her although he'd never say it aloud. 

_"Please don't drive me home tonight,_

_'Cause I don't want to feel alone._

_Please don't drive me home tonight,_

_'Cause I don't wanna go"_

            For a good part of the night she had laid there, wide awake, her tears trickling down her cheeks with her head resting upon Tom's chest; the gentle beat of his heart ringing out in her ears. Her mind raced with quiet questions which she could not answer. "Do I love him? When had I started loving him if I do? What if he doesn't love me?" she wondered.

_"Tuesday morning in the dark_

_I was finding out who I was"_

            After getting of splitting headache from the thought in her head slipped out of the grasp of the sleeping Tom and got out of the bed. Now of the other girls had returned that night, figuring they'd let her stay alone in her sadness. She walked over to the window and gently opened the clasp that held it shut. Then, taking careful steps, she walked off to flat surface just before the ledge of the roof and sat to watch the Sun come up in, sending a flood of colors across the sky. Tendrils of her hair gently blew upon the wind which gently caressed her neck and face, calming her after the storm that had raged inside of her.

            Tom had remained quiet for some time before awaking and to find himself alone in Dana's bed, the scent of her still on the pillow and sheets. Noticing the window open, he soon began a frantic of the rooms that Dana could only faintly hear through the window. Finally, accepting that she was nowhere in the room he ran to the window and poked his head out, looking and looking down as if he suspected she had jumped.

"Morning Tom!" she shouted while smiling mischievously.  
  


            Tom nearly jumped out of the pajamas he had changed into before seeing Dana the previous night. "DANA!" he shouted in relief.

"Who else were you expecting?" she questioned giving him a sly smile.

"No one" he said before carefully stepping onto the roof and becoming extremely nervous. He slowly made his way over to her and sat beside her.

            The two had sat quietly, watching the sun come up and being marveled by the beautiful colors that had shot across the skies. She'd never forget that morning as something she'd have never expected happened. Taking opportunity of beautiful scenery, Tom sneakily wrapped his arms around Dana's waist causing Dana to look at him. Her eyes locked with his and she saw things no one had ever seen, deep within him, things he'd never let anyone see. He slowly leaned in and gently caught her lips with his own, giving her, her first real kiss of her life from someone other than her parents.

_"And if you turned around to see me_

_And I was gone_

_Should have looked outside your window_

_'Cause the sun was coming up_

_The Sun was coming up"_

"Ms. Stradahan?" McGonagall's voice shook Dana from her thoughts. "Are you alright? You look rather pale, are you ill?"

"No, Professor, I'm fine thanks." She replied attempting to smile.

            Professor McGonagall nodded to her. "We're here. Professor Dumbledore is ready to see you." She said smiling slightly and opening the door that led from the waiting room to Dumbledore's office for Dana. "Er… Thank you." Dana replied kindly before stepping through the door into Dumbledore's office. The door gently clicked as it finished slowly swinging closed behind her.

            His wise and seemingly magical blue eyes looked up at Dana from the mess of papers on his desk. "Hello, Ms. Stradahan." He said smiling warmly and waving her over to a chair which she gladly took. 

"Hello, Professor. It's good to see you again." Dana replied smiling back at him in the same manner. "You said you wanted to see me with a proposal?" 

"Yes, Dana, I did." He said, a twinkle shining brightly in his eye. "Dana, I would like for you to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. The students haven't really been taught by very capable teachers in the past so, you'll have your hands full and…" he began to add leaving a dramatic pause before telling her what she was sure his true intentions of her teaching were. 

"And what Professor?" she inquired taking the bait. 

"And you can help me, and others like me who wish to face Lord Voldemort, by joining the Order of the Pheonix." Dumbledore finished.

            This announcement nearly shocked Dana off her feet. After the day she'd left Hogwarts, she thought she'd never have to face Tom again and now, Dumbledore stood before her and he wanted her to face him again. Her mind reeled but in the end she knew what she had to do. She looked determinedly to Dumbledore, "I'll do it. Thank you Professor."

"No, no Dana. Thank you. You are doing the right thing." Dumbledore said giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded her head slightly.

_"Please don't drive me home tonight,_

_'Cause I don't want to feel alone."_

~**~**~**~

"Do you think she'll be ok, Albus?" McGonagall inquired as Dana walked down the hallway away from Professor Dumbledore's office.

            Professor Dumbledore's eyes shimmered with hope. "She'll be just fine."

~**~**~**~

            She was beginning to feel queasy as she turned and left the office. After walking through several halls she was soon able to here noise coming from the Great Hall and memories flooded her mind once more. Her brain pounded and her legs gave out causing her to slump down to the base of the wall she had been using for support.

"Ex-excuse me, miss…" enquired the voice of a boy. "Are you alright?"

            She looked up through the pain and saw a familiar face. However, this face was not that of Tom but, "James?" She asked in barely a whisper. The resemblance was amazing. This boy reminded her so much of James Potter, a man who had been part of the Order of the Pheonix while attending Hogwarts and who had attempted to convince her, one who knew Tom's every weakness to join the order. He had been so determined to get her to join and no matter how many times she had turned him away, he just kept coming back. He had, beyond the shadow of a doubt in her mind, gained her respect in that time.

"Sorry miss. I'm not James." said the boy.

"No, no of course not." She replied remembering having heard that James and his wife Lily had been killed some 17 years ago now. "Well, then. Pardon my being rude but, who are you?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said his eyes showing a gleam of sadness at the mention of the name James.

"Oh, dear… I'm sorry." She apologized feeling extremely guilty for calling him by the name of his deceased father.

"It's alright. You didn't know who I was." He replied remaining with that small sad gleam.

            The memories had left her mind and her thought were filled only with concern for the emotions of the boy. She was slowly able to lift herself up from the floor to talk to him.

"Well, I'm Dana Stradahan. Soon to be Professor Stradahan to you, I'll be your new DADA teacher!" she said smiling happily and extending a hand to Harry.

            The boy seemed shocked at this revelation. Dana gave a soft chuckle before saying, "I promise to teach you and be as kind as I possibly can while teaching you as long as you promise to try and learn."

            Harry smiled before looking down again. "Professor…"

"OH, call me Dana." She said cheerfully. "I'm not your Professor until tomorrow."

"Alright… um… Dana."

"Yes dear?"

"How did you know my father?"

            Dana's cheerful smile turned from cheerful to more of a grime smile. "He… er… Did some business with me, you could say."

"What was he like? I've been told by some of his friends and his enemies but, you don't seem like you belong in either of those groups and you seem like you might be able to tell me." He finished a gleam of hope in his eye. 

"Well, that my friend is a lot to tell." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him outside that they might talk in the glorious day that surrounded Hogwarts. "I guess where I'd have to start is… Your father was a man I really respected above all else and he was always VERY determined…"

_"Tuesday morning in the dark_

_We were finding out who we are_

_Tuesday morning in the dark_

_We were finding out who we are_

_Who we are_

_Who we are_

_Who we are_

_Who we are…"_

~**~**~**~

A/N: Well, that was chapter 2… Hope you liked it!!! That song was "Tuesday Morning" by Michelle Branch. You can find the song off her new CD if you want. I just bought it this weekend and so far it's great!!! Please Read and Review!!! ;)

(Again this IS the reposted version, I'm sorry for the confusion. Not much has changed but, I have the ages right and I'd like to thank the Harry Potter Lexicon for being such a great source of information because otherwise I'd have been dead in the water… lol… Well, thanks for reading and I really appreciate your reviews and your help. Keep it up!!!)


End file.
